Touch
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: After surviving a fight with Krad, Dark is left wondering why the other didn't kill him. Until the other piece of art makes it clearly obvious as to why. KradxDark


There is only such horrible thoughts within the mind of someone who had witnessed something that they perhaps shouldn't have seen or even done. At least that was the way for someone to look at death, truly face it as if it were nothing at all. Yet it would be so exquisitely tempting to touch death, a hand of porcelain flesh truly touching that of ivory and yet that would never happen. The action would be quick, the death itself fast, a quick, fluid motion, the delicate bone shattered completely, the body moved and yet no such action would occur on that night. There was rustling of the sorts, the young man opening his eyes to witness white wings disappearing into the distance. There was no explanation as to how the other had acted, why the dark haired male was still alive when the other could have snapped his neck as if it were nothing. A look at the arm that had been grabbed by the other, the blonde demon who took on the form of an angel, a demon that shouldn't have been released from its prison. The bone wasn't broken but there was a mark around the wrist, almost as if the demon's purpose was just to break every bone in his body.

The forest itself seemed to shift around him now. There seemed to be no other sounds but that of the trees shaking in the wind. A sigh escaped lips that were made to be fair compared to that of the skin tone which was a medium tone. Dark locks of pure purple fell around a face that was shaped at an angle, a face far too perfect to even be considered human. If anyone were to see it even with the small cuts that now danced along his jaw line and cheeks, they would surely compared him to the Adonis statue. However, that wasn't how Dark Mousy had felt now. That had been an unusual encounter with the hunter who always pursued him now, no matter where he was. And because of a mistake, a surely strange one at that, he had flown right into the hands of the devil himself. So many encounters with the angel had left him feeling awkward and bitter in ways that he couldn't even explain to himself. Luckily Daisuke was almost always asleep when it came to his own thoughts on those feelings, for he didn't want the redhead to worry about something that he shouldn't really need to know.

_"Krad..." _The very word just tumbled from his mouth as he lay on the ground, not caring to move as purple irises glanced up at the moon, seeming to take in her pearly white beauty and yet the irises appeared clouded as if he had just zoned out, ignoring the very subject of what he was looking at. There was nothing to notice from feeling so confused and perhaps broken, not even the flitter of blonde in amongst the trees, part of the reason for the trees making their unearthly sound.

_"Broken..." _The words slid out of pearly white lips, causing Dark to finally snap back to reality and look around for the source of the voice but nothing jumped out at him, causing a feeling of irritation to arise. His senses just seemed to be as clouded as his vision was not so long ago. Standing up, he didn't seem to care for the dirt that stained the clothing that was chosen for the occasion that was tonight. At least it had felt like an occasion being as he was only really allowed out at night.

_"Krad..." _The word rolled off of his tongue once more. Why he kept saying it, he didn't even know. There was no real answer to how one could keep saying the name of a demon who could have easily snapped the life out of him. Said demon couldn't help but smirk as he watched the other from the trees. The actions of the angel seemed to be that of a child playing cat and mouse with a friend. Perhaps inside, that was all they were, just children. The only fact that defined the two beings from children was that they both lacked the childish innocence of one. A hand played upon one of the pieces of golden hair that had been tied back to prevent the annoyance of it getting in the way of the hunt. The hand wanted to play with locks of hair that were darker than his own, but for now that was not to happen as golden irises watched the other look around him suspiciously, completely oblivious to all of Krad's hiding places as he stared at the Adonis figure with purple hair.

_"Dark..."_ A response, one that Dark didn't really want came to him this time and surely he turned, purple irises taking in golden, disgusted at what word came to his mind. _Beautiful, _that wasn't how he really felt when he saw the other after such an event right? No one would even think that about a demon, whether they were in their right minds or not. He could feel a hand shift along his thigh. How had the demon closed the distance between them as quickly as that? "You were in another daze..." The other had said simply as if he had the right to do so.

"Get off..." Dark tried to push the angel back but he had fallen weak to Krad's hand movements upon his thigh. He stifled a moan, not wanting to give into the demon. Krad only smirked at this.

"So pretty..." Were the words that came from the angel, a delicate hand ghosting across Dark's face as a loose strand of purple fell free, the fingers pushing at it gently until it was behind his left ear. Blood stained his face from all the small cuts delivered to him by the hand that was now being gentle. There was no way he felt pretty now. "And mine..." The angel said then, a possessive tone in his voice, showing the obsession he had always felt with the other. There was no longer the need to kill his prey but there was the need to find out more about a being who was exactly similar in most ways when compared to him and yet hated him for many reasons that had always remained unknown. A hand held the cheek of the flushed and yet seemingly irritated kaitou that was within his own grasp now, his own lips brushing against the others, feeling the response of a stifled sigh of pleasure before he kissed his captive, gently at first and yet the kiss became more passionate as Dark responded to Krad.

**A/N:Can you please tell me if I need to improve? I apologize if there is any ooc-ness within this story as I have not wrote a fanfiction with Dark and Krad for a while. I feel that I may have made Krad a little twisted. Also, don't flame me because I will just laugh at it. Seriously! Anyway, please rate and review and feel free to point anything out to me. If people like this story, I may consider continuing it. And sorry for any mistakes whatsoever, I can't use Word yet on my laptop.**


End file.
